1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction for preventing an erroneous means assembly of a connector housing and a cover. The invention also relates to a connector comprising the construction for preventing the erroneous assembly. The construction and the connector are particularly useful for branching off a wire or electrical circuit from a wire of a wire harness at an intermediate portion thereof.
2. Detailed Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a terminal fitting provided with a crimping portion to be connected with a core of a wire by cutting an insulation coating on the wire. The prior art also includes a connector housing capable of accommodating such a crimping terminal fitting. The prior art connector housing has a cover for covering the crimping portion of the terminal fitting. Further, the connector housing and the cover are provided with locking portions for holding the housing and cover in an engaged condition.
This connector is assembled by accommodating the terminal fitting in a cavity of the connector housing; and then covering the crimping portion with the cover. The locking portions then are engaged to hold the connector housing and the cover locked to each other.
The prior art cover and connector housing, as described above, can be assembled with each other depending on the number of the terminal fittings to be handled. On the other hand, for the sake of convenience in designing, the locking portions used for engaging the cover and the connector housing have the same shapes regardless of the number of the terminal fittings to be handled.
Accordingly, even if the connector housing has a smaller number of positions of electric contacts than the cover, the connector housing and the cover may be assembled because the locking portions thereof are engageable with each other. Upon an occurrence of such an event, there may be terminal fittings whose crimping portions are not covered by the cover or a locking force of the locking portions may not be sufficient.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a construction for preventing an erroneous assembly of a connector and a cover and a connector comprising the same.